Ryoma Mama
by ICE QUEEN RULER
Summary: After breaking up with Tezuka and being pregnant what will Ryoma do... Become a TOP rank host thats what. rated M for future updates. Yaoi. do not own Prince of
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma could not help but feel something was up. For the last two months. His lover was ignoring him. At first he thought he was just imaging it. Then he gave it a second thought thinking that it was because Mitsu is not only the tennis captain and the president of the student body council but he is also a heir to the Tezuka industry. The money his family has was no joke. It can even make Atobe look like a beggar in the middle of the street. That was how rich he was.

But then it happened. It was his first year anniversary day and Mitsu said he had a surprise for him. So it was not surprising that Ryoma came up to him that day after school. (There was no tennis practice that day)

"Hey Mitsu you ready?" Ryoma asked him.

Mitsu looked at him confused, and like on cue the look of realization came to him.

"Sorry Ryoma, but I have to cancel guests are coming over today and I have to be there."

"That what his excuse was for the past 2 months." Ryoma thought in his mind before he responded.

"Oh…. I understand its okay. But where were you taking me?" Ryoma could not help but ask.

"Huh?" was Tezuka's smart reply, "Oh I forgot. What were we celebrating?"

It was like an arrow struck Ryoma constantly.

"I-it wa-was nothing important." Ryoma struggled to say.

Tezuka did not even notice. All he did was nod, rub Ryoma's head a bit and left.

"He did not even remember." Ryoma said in a small voice.

Tears welled up in his eyes a bit. He rubbed them off.

It was like a big huge rain cloud was over him as he walked home. He reached inside his pants pocket. But he came across something.

It was the present and a small note he was going to give to Mitsu.

It was a military necklace with a dog tag hanging off it. It was engraved too. It said "I will always love you Mitsu " and in the bottom of that it said "love always R" he did not want to put his whole name just in case someone outside their family and friends found it.

The small note was a secret that only his parents know and Tezuka's grandparents and parents know a part of it. Tezuka is out of the blue. He does not know a thing.

The small indicated that he was 5 months pregnant and picture of his small boy. Even though he is 13 years old and a second year in middle school his parents were happy for him. Tezuka's grandparents and parents did not know he was pregnant, though they did know that he could get pregnant. They told him that they been dropping hints accidently. (That is why he didn't tell them he was pregnant, he was scared that they will spill the beans)

He looked at it and thought for a second.

"I should give him this. Maybe he will remember and maybe he will even ask his parents if he could leave." Ryoma could not help but give out a small smile as he thought this.

~~~~~~**BIG TIME SKIP~~~~~~~**

As he walked to Tezuka's mansion, he greeted the guards outside and as he walked inside the house he greeted the butlers and maids. As he walked upstairs he gave a bow and a small hello to Tezuka's grandparents. His parents were in the garden, according to the maids. (all of them know about his and Tezuka's relationship; you will find out later how)

He finally made his way to Tezuka's bedroom and opened the door.

**Ryoma's POV**

I froze for the scene I am seeing right now.

It was Mitsu and a girl. I did not recognize the girl. Maybe his guest's daughter or something. Anyways Mitsu had one of his arms around her waist another one going up her shirt and they were kissing each other heavily and deep to. It broke when they heard the present that I had in my hands falling to the ground.

They whipped their heads towards me. The girl shrieked a bit and blushed madly. Mitsu just widened his eyes.

"Ryo—" he could not manage to say his name because I cut him off.

"oh I um- " Then It hit me I should not be shocked I should be mad. "Sorry I barged in; I just thought I should give this to you. "I said shakily reaching down the ground to get the present and throwing at him. He caught it and gave it a slight glance before he looked at me fully again. " However, the other half of your present I am sorry but I think I will keep it to myself. " I said unconsciously rubbing my belly.

"Ryoma I could explain." Mitsu said, as he walked in front of me, lifting my chin with one of his finger.

I shook my head and slapped his hand away, "Save it. Is this why you were ignoring me the past couple of months and forgot our anniversary?"

His eyes widened from hearing the last part. "Oh god Ryoma if I knew would have… "

"Doing what you were just doing on another day. Good thing you forgot right?" I cut him off.

I laughed a bit but I knew that both of us knew that it was a laugh full of pain.

"Ryo-baby i…."

"I'm leaving." I announced and hastily leaving the room.

I heard a shout of my name; I looked back thinking Mitsu followed me. But all I saw made my heart hurt even more. I saw the girl pulling Mitsu, who was by the doorway, back to his room and closing the door.

I guess… that is our end of Mits….. I mean Tezuka-sempai and my relationship.

As I reached the front door and closed it behind me I let out my tears out. I ran out of Tezuka's mansion property with tears hitting the sidewalk, all the way home.

Not knowing that I soon will have to deal with a lot more things.

**What do you guys think please leave reviews.**

**I know... I know I love the pillar pairs to much. **

**Can you blame me though…?**


	2. Chapter 2: Importanat note

Note: after i am done with this fanfiction their would be another version of this stroy i dont if it will be shorter or longer then this one i an still thinking about it. but i know for sure it would have more drama and yaoi moments then this one. so please be patient. and i might just finish this story first then the other ones. because i ran out of ideas with my other stories and this story i have ton of ideas and lots of ideas from others too who reviewed or pmd me. so if you have any ideas please tell me in a review or pm. i will highly appriecate it. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3:Leaving

**A/N: SOOOOO... SORRY! i was out all month, either school work keeps me busy or the trip the doctor keeps me away from writing anything. i did write reviews from the awesome stories i read but that was from my phone. i dont know... people are amazing if they write new chapters on their phones, i can't do that i am not just good with texting, i am more of a geek in reading then in writing so yeah... anyways here goes a new chapter... um... exuse me from not saying this from before but i do not own what so ever Prince of Tennis. um... also please exuse my writing typo-os. oh also i might be able to update later since i got my computer backk. so htank you.**

* * *

The next day approaches. It was afterschool and nobody had seen Ryoma. Tezuka had been barking out orders and assigning laps to anyone who approached him or asked him where Ryoma was.

"You know Tezuka; if you keep being like this we won't have any tennis players that are alive for the regular's matches, right?" Fuji said with his smile.

"Fuji, be quiet or else I will give you 50 laps." Tezuka responded.

"Ryoma I don't understand why do you want to quit the tennis team?"Ryuuzaki-sensei yelled, causing everyone on the nearest tennis court to turn their heads.

"Look Ryuuzaki-sensei I said it is for the best. I have to go anyways, sooner or later." Ryoma responded tugging his cap downwards.

All the other regulars came forward and also try to pry Ryoma for information.

"What are you doing Echizen? This is so not cool" Momo told him.

"Fsshhh... peach-butt is right." Kaidou agreed with him.

"What did your father will say once he hears about it?" Fuji said trying to blackmail him.

"He will say he agrees completely. Plus, he was the one who told me I should." Ryoma responded back.

He looked at all the regulars never once making eye contact with Tezuka. "Look you guys, it is just something happen and I can't stay anymore."

"What happened?" Ooshi asked, his mother hen mode coming out.

"Nothing to worry about Ooshi-sempai. I am 100% okay. It's just…. I can't play tennis anymore." Ryoma paused for a second, "well temporarily I can't" Ryoma added after it.

"Ryoma can I talk to you for a second please?" Tezuka finally asked.

"No." was the immediate response.

Everyone whipped their heads at them. Never once in their whole lifetime did Ryoma ever say no to his beloved buchou. Everyone, at least the tennis team and a few others knew about the relationship between Ryoma and Tezuka.

"99.9% something happened between them."Inui pointed out.

Nobody responded back.

"Anyways I should probably leave." Ryoma added in after a couple seconds of silence.

"Wait… what… why…?" Tezuka began to say.

Ryoma bit his bottom lip. He began to open his mouth trying to find the words or his excuse. Fortunately or unfortunately he didn't have to. A limo parked in front of tennis court front gate.

Ryoma sighed.

"Brat, hurry up. I am getting impatient waiting for you." Atobe said as he stepped out of the limo.

"Monkey king, you can't park here you know." Ryoma said walking towards him.

Before he could take another step, something, more like someone grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the changing rooms.

"Ryoma!" yelled Atobe.

Ryoma looked who it was, once he saw who it was, he sighed, he should get this over with. With that thought in mind he called out to Atobe.

"Wait for a minute, Monkey king." He managed to say, before he entered the changing rooms and the door slammed shut after he entered.

"What was that all about?" Momo whispered. Everyone did not answer him, either because they did not agree with him or they did not know the answer.

**With Ryoma **

"Why?" the person who dragged him to the changing rooms said.

Ryoma looked up to meet his eyes with Tezuka.

"Why what?" he responded

"Why everything?" Tezuka answered.

"I am not following."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I can't stay here, you should already know why." Ryoma said, crossing his arms around his belly.

"Ryoma, about that I can explain. I only love you." Tezuka said, sternly. "Ryoma I love you so much." He added.

"I don't know. Tez- Mitsu. I love you too. I just don't know anymore." Ryoma said shaking his head as he held it with both of his hands.

Tezuka quickly took his arms and wrapped his hands around his waist. "Ryoma I truly do love you. I will always love you. Look at this… "Tezuka grabbed something from his neck. He held the military chain up to show Ryoma he was wearing it. "Once I saw it, I quickly put it on."

"I don't…. I don't know why do you…. Why do you do that?" Ryoma said with tears swelling in his eyes.

Tezuka grabbed his shoulders and squeezed gently. He opened his mouth about to speak and then shut it quickly. He looked away from Ryoma, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say why."

Ryoma let some tears away and quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry too for not being good enough for you or for you to explain to me." Ryoma said as he got out of Tezuka's grip and heading for the door.

"Ryoma…!" Tezuka cried out.

Ryoma stopped, hand on the door know, he turned his head over his shoulder. "I'm leaving whenever you like it or not. This is not a game Tezuka," Tezuka flinched from the tone of Ryoma's voice and from calling him by his last name,"you cheated on me and I have no idea how many times either."

"It was just that-"

"Goodbye Tezuka." Ryoma said, opening his door and exiting out the door.

"Damn!" Tezuka yelled hitting the door with his fist on the locker. He heard Atobe's limo leaving. He let his tears fall down.

He kept cursing and shouting inside the clubroom as he let more tears fall and fall.

Everyone outside the clubroom did not know what to do. All they know is that practice tommrow will be either be cancelled or be a living hell.

* * *

**hey people please please review. thank yoou.**

**also my birthday is coming so..im really excited, hopefully my teachers give me a day off from homework and not give me a lot of hmwk so i can update more often. but lets hope dreams come true.**


End file.
